Hurt Till The End
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: A broken heart. A gleaming dagger. A sought after end to the pain. Can this one be saved by the one who unknowingly caused their pain, or will their life fade like the waning of the moonlight?


**Hurt Till The End**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will. End of story (actually it's the beginning of the story, but you get my point)

**And Softly They Weep**

Moonlight sonata played in the background, softly lifting its haunting melody through the otherwise silent rooms, completing the already dark and depressed atmosphere the room otherwise held. A figure sat alone, untouched by the outside world, away from the pain of others, only feeling the emptiness in their life. Love did nothing but cause pain, a pain so deep, so harsh, so all consuming they couldn't live with it, couldn't stand it. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It hurt to exist. Pain was the only thing that was real, and with pain, came a release from love. The inner pain only quelled by outer pain, physical pain. A glint in the darkness, silver metal the only glow in the shadows. How easy it would be to inflict the pain that would ironically put an end to the pain. How nice it would be, to sleep, to not have to feel, to not have to know reality, to have a fantasy to live in that they'd never have to leave or wake up from. How easy it would be to achieve peace, a quick cut, deep, letting out the anguish, letting out everything that was unfair in reality. The knife was flipped, throwing shadows and reflections on the wall as it reflected the moonlight, before it was caught deftly in a precision grip that spoke of past use. It was slowly brought down, skimming over too pale ivory skin, leaving a light pink from where it scraped. A shiver rushed through them, their soul taking the pain in, relishing it as it eased the ache of a broken heart, the torture of a love unrequited. Harder the knife scraped across pale ivory, bringing small beads of crimson to dot its path. Dark eyes closed in tranquility as an inner calm settled over them. It always started the same, teasing strokes, light cuts, never releasing the tension, the pain, but that would change. Tonight wouldn't end the way the others had. No, tonight it would finally cease. Everything that screamed injustice done to him would fade away and become nothing in the nighttime and they would finally be at peace with nothing to worry about. No one to worry about. A final breath, a sad glance to the star-studded sky, and the blade went down, meeting its mark with deadly accuracy.

A day passed. The apartment sat in silence. In a dark room, with shades almost closed, the moon trying vainly to light up the truth. And still played the moonlight, a sonata for death. A door crashed open, a worried cry filled the air, carried forth on the stillness that spoke of the end. Led by the hushed, haunting tune, feet rushed through the empty, cold halls, littered with broken memories and dreams, coming to a stop before a cracked open door. A slow push, a moaning creak, a horrified shout, a gleaming knife, a broken soul.

"DUO!"

Silent tears slipping from eyes closed in pain. A hopeless heart in the midst of a sea of pain. He had lost him. "I love you…" Words never spoken aloud, never realized until it was too late. He hadn't been able to save the one he loved. His heart hadn't known the truth, didn't realize love had existed in him until he had received a goodbye letter.

A hushed whisper, dispirited and forlorn, cracked the mournful sorrow. "I couldn't do it…" Violet eyes stared in defeat at the knife embedded in the comforter as he sat up. "I couldn't do it…" The broken sound tore at his core, bringing him to the bedside. "I couldn't do it…" It seemed all he could say, and that pushed it home for him.

"I love you…" The words were spoken again, firmer in their truth, knowing they could mean something, anything to the one listening. He had the chance to keep him, and he wasn't going to lose it. He wasn't going to give up the miracle that lay in the man in front of him, still alive and breathing. He wasn't going to ever let go of him again.

"Why are you here?" The murmur sounded accusing and he couldn't help but wonder why?

"Where else would I be?"

"By his side." The bitter tone laced with ice and lanced through him.

"Him?"

"Your lover. The one you're so close to." All emotion was erased from the soft tone, leaving him cold and emotionless, like he felt on the inside.

"I have no lover…want no lover…but you."

"Don't lie…I don't need pity."

"Pity wouldn't have brought me here."

"Then what did?"

"Love."

Amethyst eyes jumped to a serious face in shock. Though the words had been spoken already, hearing them again, in such a manner, took hold in him, bringing him back from wherever he had hidden himself away, shoving a reality different from the one he had tried to escape in his face.

"Love?" A quiet voice, so unsure it tore even his once icy heart.

"Love. Love for you, no one else."

Crystalline tears fell from stunned eyes as ashen hands moved to cover his face, cover the tears falling from him, tears that showed his pain and relief. Tan fingers gently yet firmly pulled his hands away, as he finally reached his beloved.

"I love you. When I read the letter…God, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe you meant to leave me. I knew then that I loved you, that I had loved you for so long. I knew that what I had felt when I was around you was love, my love for you. Can you forgive me?"

Happiness radiated from him as his heart beat again, love running through his body and soul, shattering the pain and torment he had been through to make room for something better: a new life. He nodded, more tears, tears of joy, falling down to splash softly against arms that held him tightly. "I love you."

Finally, he had the love he had been waiting for. Moonlight still played, but instead of bringing death, it sung of a future unknown, a life yet to be lived, a destiny waiting to be had. And through the curtain's, a glimmer of light, the first rays of dawn, washing away the dark in his soul, bringing the glow back to his eyes and the love to his heart. He had found peace without the pain he had once needed and no longer sought after a way to end it all. He knew he could face it with the one he loved.

**The End **

**Author's Note: Alright people, I know you're probably pulling out your hair wondering who the other person was (either that or you couldn't care less and are probably not reading this anyway.) I guess that is up to you. I was going to have it be one person, but then I decided, 'Why should I decided?' Not only does it add to the mystery surrounding the fic, but also gives the reader to add whoever they want as the other person…providing it's a guy anyway. This isn't my usual style, and because of that, I was actually going to kill Duo. Don't give me that look! I was feeling really…depressed when I wrote this, and strangely enough, listening to Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven (go figure) so this came out. Because it's kinda out of my normal style, I don't know if it's any good. I'm hoping it is, but I'd really appreciate it. If I hear good things, it might inspire me to do more work like this. If I hear nothing or bad things, I'll take a hint and never write like this again. So please please please give me a reason to write like this and review. Even if it's a short 'Awesome fic' or something like that, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks in advance to anyone (if anyone) who reviews. Ja. **


End file.
